


dearest,

by sylphrenas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi, They love each other, i was really tired when i wrote this, sokka is an overdramatic letter writer, sokka is in the south pole, sokka loves his boomerang, suki is zuko's bodyguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: sokka writes overdramatic letters to his boyfriend and girlfriend in the fire nation.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	dearest,

dearest,

my heart beats for you, in hopes that one day you shall rise from the ashes and learn to love yourself the way i love you. while our time may be through, or perhaps it is yet to come, is it not worth it to make the effort now, despite the challenges life presents us with? i ask this of you, darling, in dreams of bright silver and covered crimson scars.

much love, 

sokka

sokka,

care to explain why zuko fell off his seat in the middle of breakfast? laughing, if you must know, but still. i know it was your fault. god, you two are insufferable. adorable, but for the love of all things fire and boomerang (i don’t know, you seem to like those things?) please cool it. he has a firelord reputation to uphold and blushing in the middle of meetings is not helping.

honestly, i love you, but please cool it with the ridiculously over dramatic letters. see you soon, i hope.

suki

p.s. why don’t i get an overdramatic letter?

p.p.s. “rise from the ashes?” don’t you think that’s a little phoenix-king-y? too soon, love. too soon.

p.p.s. “dreams of bright silver”?? we get it. you like your boomerang. thanks.

suki, dearest, one of two current loves of my life,

my soul aches for you in the deepest cavities of my body. i weep every night, clutching my memories of you close and hoping they’ll be enough. they never are. i can only hope that one day soon, we will meet again, and that when we do it will be like nothing has changed, and it is just you and i together once more. 

and zuko.

love as always,

sokka

p.s. was that good enough for you?

p.p.s. i don’t appreciate your criticism of my writing. i’ll have you know every word is carefully selected and- yeah. phoenix king. too soon. but there’s never too much boomerang!

dear sokka, 

~~ hello, zuko here. ~~ hi. i’m not that great at writing letters or talking about… things… but here i am. i miss you, okay? and i get it- you have to help katara adjust to being chief. i get it and obviously i totally support you, but i miss seeing your face. i miss hearing your voice. i miss being around you. and for the record, so does suki. firelord-ing is no fun without you there to keep things interesting. 

that’s why i’m coming down to see you. hopefully this letter will arrive before i do, but if it doesn’t… oops? i tried to give some warning. oh, and suki’s coming too, obviously. we’ll see you soon. 

love,

~~ firelord ~~ zuko

p.s. your previous letter was… appreciated. however questionable the content may have been.

zuko, dearest, light of my life, 

a fiery (haha get it?) passion burns in my veins as i wait for your ship to arrive. not a moment goes by when i do not think of you, and it hurts, my love, but i am comforted knowing it will be over soon, and you will be here. i must conclude this letter now, as katara has requested that i “get off my ass and help” with something in the village.

i love you,

sokka

p.s. the content of my letter was brilliant, not questionable. in fact, i’m questioning your judgment as i write this.

p.p.s. get here soon, please. i miss you. and suki.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi thanks so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> check out my tumblr @blue-drarry-drarry-blue or @sukisbxtch


End file.
